


weddings always make me cry

by anon_drabble



Series: prompts to keep egg going [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: honesty hour. i’ve recently had more messages regarding “your writing sucks” or “i started to like this but you ruined it” and just general… hate for my writing. i want to fight off the bad vibes and continue writing but it’s obviously been a bit discouraging. so i’m taking the advice of other blogs i’ve seen: fight the hate by doing more of what they hated. so today, i’m writing. i’ll try to do as many mini-fics (around 400-500 words) as possible. could be funny, fluffy, angsty. i’ve got multiple prompt lists going plus my own ask box.i might group these all into a series here on ao3 and change the name but kind of depends on how many i get done.





	weddings always make me cry

**Author's Note:**

> first prompt was: “will you be my best man/maid of honor?” to be honest, my first thought was zen asking mc. but then i realized no, this was totally jumin’s territory. this was awesomely fun to write, i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> have no worries, it’s of the fluffy variety!

You turned the envelope over in your hand. An elegant font announced its purpose without you needing to open it. Jumin Han was getting married. You’d known before this moment. Those in the RFA had been aware when a new woman came into Jumin’s life. He kept much of his personal life private but he occasionally spoke of the woman who’d won his heart. You were happy for him. He finally found love. Too bad it hadn’t been with you, as you had often dreamed. 

Would you attend the wedding? Of course. You’d support Jumin as you were his friend. But even you couldn’t deny a hard lump in your throat when you thought about watching him pledge his love to another. But you’d go and with a smile, at that. 

The phone ringing interrupted your thoughts. You answered without looking at the name, otherwise distracted. 

Jumin’s low voice rumbled on the other end. “Good afternoon. I was informed you received the RSVP notice for the wedding.”

You confirmed that yes, you had the letter. 

“I actually had something else to ask you. Will you be attending?” he asked. Again, you said yes. “Good. I am glad to hear it.” You thought you heard the smile in his tone. “This may be unorthodox but I had hoped you might agree to perform special duties for the wedding. I am in need of a best man.” You reminded Jumin you were a woman and perhaps not the best choice for a best man. “Yes, I am aware,” he laughed softly. “However, I find you to be among my closest friends. And I cannot have Elizabeth the Third in that role. She is already the ring bearer.” You smiled. Of course she was. 

Despite your hesitance, you eventually agreed. It was difficult to argue with Jumin. He seemed to have everything planned. He already had chosen your outfit and asked for your measurements. He said that while everything was already planned, your role was an important one. 

The day of the wedding slowly approached. You dreaded it. You obsessed over it. And found yourself wondering more about the woman Jumin would be marrying. He’d spoken of her a little bit but mostly in passing and it had all sounded like mindless praise so you had honestly blocked some of it out. You couldn’t even remember her name. But now you’d be in the wedding party for this woman you didn’t even know. 

When the day arrived, Jumin sent a limousine to pick you up. The venus was a tower, the entire top floor serving as a restaurant (assuming you had the money to afford it, which Jumin did, of course) with views over the city. You found yourself walking into the hall already set up for the ceremony. Musicians warming up, flowers set up. You noted with some sadness that you and the bride must have had the same favorite flower. It all looked beautiful. But your own bitter jealousy burned within. 

You were led to a dressing room where your outfit would be waiting. A table with a brightly lit mirror stood in the corner with any makeup you could hope to ask for. You saw a screen to change behind. You took off your clothing and went behind the screen. You didn’t hear the door silently open and your clothes being taken. Behind the screen was…Well, it could only be described as a wedding dress. Was Jumin serious? Just what sort of wedding was this there the best man would be wearing a wedding dress. You left it alone, not wanting to put such a thing on. But then you found your clothing missing. You had no choice. You put the dress on, trying not to think about how awkward it would be the go out wearing such a flashy dress. 

When you emerged from the room fully changed, you heard the sounds of guests. You made your way to the aisle, expecting an usher to show you where to go. Instead, you saw Jumin standing alone at the end of the aisle. The music began when you came into view. Jumin smiled at you, motioned for you to join him. You found your feet moving you on their own as you walked down the aisle. It took forever, or so it felt, but finally you reached Jumin. He took your hands in his and looked deeply into your eyes. “You will always be my best woman,” he said quieltly. “Simply say ‘I do’ here and our lives will be bound together. There’s no one else for me. I cannot believe you thought I could ever resist your charms." 

You laughed through your tears. Only Jumin Han would pull something like this. Only he could simultaneously be so bold and so romantic. 

"So what do you say, my love?" 

"Will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the officiator asked, loudly enough for the rest of the hall to hear. 

“I do,” you said, still crying and laughing. Jumin pulled you close for a kiss as the crowd clapped. “Next time, just ask me if you want to marry me,” you laughed.

“And miss this moment? I would not change a single thing about this scenario. Now, come, Mrs. Han. It is time for our lives to be lived as one." 


End file.
